Unstoppable The Band
by WhYFoReVeR91
Summary: College students Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon join a band hoping to have a little fun, but the recieve a whole lot more than that. BAD AT SUMMARIES! STORY BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All character rights go to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy the story. What do you want to see in this story? Song is 'We Are Young' by 3OH!3. Thanks, WhYFoReVeR91**

Bella POV

Alice and I walked into our favorite restaurant, Jackie's Burgers. We came here every Friday after class. Both Alice and I attend NYU and are Sophomores. Fridays are Open Mic Night at Jackie's. We love to come and listen to the different people try and sing. As we walked in Alice looked at the bulletin board that had different papers for cars for sale, guitar lessons, and odd jobs.

"Hey, Bella, look at this!" Alice said excitedly "It's an audition form for a band looking for 2 female musicians! WE HAVE TO AUDITION!" she screamed.

"A band does sound fun…" I started before Alice interrupted me.

"YAY!" Alice cheered.

As we got a table and ordered our food Alice told me the information on the band. She said that auditions were next Monday, the band already had 4 members, 3 guys and 1 girl, and the name of the band was Unstoppable.

Just as we got our food and the 1st people performing had just came up. An extremely handsome bronze haired guy came on stage with a really muscular guy and a long haired blonde guy; also there was a blonde girl.

The bronze haired Greek God went up to the microphone and introduced them as Unstoppable. As each band member got situated on stage the beginning notes started…

Windows down  
Pedal to the sneakers  
Turn up the volume  
Blow out the speakers

Best clothes on  
Goin' down on fire  
Turn the lights off  
Turn the music higher

I broke free, cast away,  
Won't find me,  
And now your never gonna break me down, gonna break me down.  
This is all I can take, so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now.

We are young! (Whoa!) We are young! (Whoa!)  
We drink, and we fight, and we love just because.  
We are numb (Whoa!). We're on the run (Whoa!). And you're never gonna chase us down. We are young. (HEY!)  
Dance with the devil  
Don't be shy  
Nothings gonna stop us  
We cant die  
Sleepin' in a bed  
Waking up outside  
At least I can say I tried (right).  
So fathers don't let go of your daughters  
We take what we want, we don't borrow  
Think I found a message in a bottle  
It says "Drink me, drown your sorrows."

I broke free, cast away,  
Won't find me,  
And now your never gonna break me down, gonna break me down.  
This is all I can take, so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now.

We are young! (Whoa!) We are young! (Whoa!)  
We drink, and we fight, and we love just because.  
We are numb (Whoa!). We're on the run (Whoa!). And you're never gonna chase us down.  
We are young (Young. Young. Whoa!)  
We are young (Young. Young. Whoa!)  
We are young (Young. Young. Whoa!).  
And you're never gonna chase us down.  
We are young

If I'm doin' this right  
I'll be leavin' tonight  
I got my bags packed tight (Oooaawaohhh!)  
So many reasons to leave  
I got my hands on my keys  
Yeah, I'll be leavin' tonight (Oooaawaohhh!)

We are young! (Whoa!) We are young! (Whoa!)  
We drink, and we fight, and we love just because.  
We are numb (Whoa!). We're on the run (Whoa!).  
And you're never gonna chase us down.  
We are young (Young. Young. Whoa!)  
We are young (Young. Young. Whoa!)  
We are young (Young. Young. Whoa!).  
And you're never gonna chase us down.  
We are young (Hey ey ey!)

When the applause finished and the band said their thanks I turned to Alice and said "WOW. They were great."

"Ya, I know." Said Alice "We are gonna have to practice all weekend if we wanna make the band."

Alice and I are going to have to put 110% into our audition if we wanna make the band… this is going to be a busy weekend.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the new chapter. Enjoy. Song is 'Forget You' by the Glee Cast, originally by Cee Lo Green. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

Bella POV

No later than a half hour after we had gotten back to our apartment, Alice had already picked out a song and was assigning parts for each of us to sing. I was going to be playing the song on my guitar and singing, while Alice was just singing.

I was a little nervous about performing again. I haven't performed since senior year in high school. The only people I have played for are my family and Alice, I hope I wasn't rusty.

Once we started rehearsing I was really happy, as soon as I played a few chords it was like I never stopped playing.

For the next day and a half Alice and I practiced almost 24/7 and only stopped for food, sleep, and restroom breaks.

MONDAY-DAY OF AUDITION

I woke up and had butterflies in my stomach I was so nervous, but of course Miss Happy Bunny…AKA Alice was jumping around all excited and not nervous at all.

"We are definitely making the band Bella." Alice said.

"You are, but I'm not so sure about me." I said with a sigh.

"YES YOU ARE!" Alice said.

"Ok. Ok Alice, let's just get ready, practice one more time, then head over the where ever the auditions are." I said walking into my room to get dressed.

AT AUDITION LOCATION

As we pulled into the drive way of a huge mansion, I triple checked to make sure we were at the right address. It was the right place alright.

"Are you still nervous Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Ya, kind of, what about you?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine." She replied.

When we walked up the driveway to the house there were arrows directing people to where the auditions were. The arrows lead us to a garage, when we knock on the door the muscular guy opened the door and asked "Are you here for the auditions?"

"Yes!" Alice replied excitedly "I'm Alice and this is Bella. We are doing a dual audition." She continued

"Ok, Hi Alice, Bella. I'm Emmett, the drummer for Unstoppable. You two will be our last audition for the day." Emmett said.

Emmett seemed like a nice guy, if we make the band I think I could get along with him. Emmett let us into the garage that was turned into a recording studio…this looked like it cost a fortune. Just as we took our seats to wait for our turn to audition, I heard the end of the other persons audition and let me say this it was not pretty. The girl tried to play the piano and sing but couldn't even do both at the same time! She kept playing a part of the song on the piano, stopping, singing, then repeating the process. She totally butchered a perfectly good song.

Finally, the girl finished the song and left, the band members saying they'd give her a call tonight saying if she got the part. It was our turn now. I stood up when I heard the bronze haired Greek God say next. As soon as I picked up my guitar all my nerves flew out the window and I was ready to perform.

"I'm Edward." Said the bronze haired Greek God.

"I'm Rosalie." Said the blonde haired girl.

"And I'm Jasper." Said the blonde haired boy.

"Please introduce yourselves and what song you shall be performing." Edward said.

"I'm Alice." Alice said

"I'm Bella and we will be performing Forget You by Glee Cast." I said.

Edward nodded and I began playing the opening notes.

[BELLA-**BOLD…**ALICE-_ITALLIZIZED_]

**I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
**_And I'm like, forget you  
_**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too**

**Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya**  
_Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_  
**Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
**_With a.. Forget you!_

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari  
Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair_

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know  
it)  
Ooh, I got some news for you  
Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend  
**  
**I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
**_And I'm like, forget you (ooh)_  
**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too  
**  
_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
_**Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best**  
_With a.. Forget you!  
_  
**Now I know, that I had to borrow**  
_Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
_**Tryin' to keep ya,** _Tryin' to please ya_  
**'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap**

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
_(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know  
it) Yea_  
**Ooh, I got some news for you  
**_Oh, I really hate you right now_

**I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too**

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!  
_  
_Now baby, baby, baby why do you wanna, wanna hurt me so  
bad (so bad) so bad_  
_(so bad) yeah, ohh  
_**I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one  
for your dad (your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Yes she did, Yes she did**

**(Ooh)** _WHY?_  
**(Ooh)** _WHY?  
_**(Ooh)** _WHY? BABY?_  
**(Ooh!)** _I love you! I still love you! Hey yeah!_

**I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (forget you, ooh yeah)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough (ooh)  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too (ooh baby)  
**  
_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_ **(yeah you)  
Huh, now ain't that some shh** _(ain't that some shh)  
Although there's pain in my chest_  
**I still wish you the best** _(wish you the best)_  
_With a.._ **Forget you!** _Oooh_

When we finished the song everyone clapped and Edward said we could sit here and wait to see if we made it.

I felt really good after playing, and after I saw that girl before us perform I think we made it.

**AN: Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
